Freeway
The Western Motorcycle Company & Liberty City Cycles Freeway is a motorcycle that appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. Description The Freeway is the second and third fastest bike in GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas, respectively. Due to its heavy weight, it is not suitable for stunts or off-roading, but its speed makes it an enjoyable bike for ordinary street-cruising. The Freeway resembles a classic Harley-Davidson motorcycle in all its incarnations, as is the basis for the Angel. In Vice City Stories, however, it only has a black paint job. Going to a Pay 'N' Spray will not change its color. In GTA IV, the Freeway resembles a 2007 Harley-Davidson Fatboy, and sports a Western Motorcycle Company brand and conventional handlebars, distinguishing it from more radically designed choppers. The bike is also available with one or two-tone colors, different carburetor caps and gas tanks, and optional side panniers (saddlebags) at the rear. Performance GTA IV It has a long wheelbase, rather heavy weight and fatter tires than other bikes, which give it the best ride of the bikes. The price for its comfort; its handling and acceleration. It has a very wide turning circle, which can give trouble when parking, or running from the cops. And its acceleration is marginal, but not impressive. All in all this is the best cruiser of all the bikes, but should never be put in a position when high speed and tight handling are needed. Variants in GTA IV.]] *In GTA IV, a Freeway is requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts, appearing with a beige coloring. As a new Freeway will re-spawn at the same spot until the player delivers one to S&M Auto Sales, the player can save one at their safehouse before delivering another. Locations GTA Vice City *Two by a wall south of the North Point Mall in Vice Point. *Usually spawns in Ocean Beach. GTA San Andreas *Usually found in Fort Carson. *Spawns randomly in The Panopticon, Red County (Parked) *Found in the Xoomer gas station in Flint County, near the RS Haul depot. *Parked outside Hippy Shopper in Queens, San Fierro (Starts a courier mission) *Parked outside Bike School in Blackfield, Las Venturas after achieving all bronze in Bike School *Found at most truck-stops and gas stations throughout Tierra Robada and Bone County *Spawns regularly around The Strip, Las Venturas *Spawns regularly in the countryside and in the desert *On the 10th floor of the parking garage for The Emerald Isle (only when wanted for export) GTA Liberty City Stories *In the parking lot east of Carson General Hospital in Rockford, Staunton Island *In the parking lot behind the Staunton Island Safehouse in Newport, Staunton Island *Beside Papa's 12 Inch and a public phone booth in Belleville Park Staunton Island *In the parking lot at Francis International Airport in Shoreside Vale GTA Vice City Stories *Outside The Greasy Chopper in Downtown, Vice City *Two can be found outside The White Stallionz in Little Haiti, Vice City. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City *Though it is somewhat harder to find than the other two chopper bikes, the Hellfury and Zombie, the Freeway can still sometimes be found in a specific part of the city. The Freeway can usually be found near the player's Safehouse in South Bohan, though it can be found elsewhere in Bohan also. *Can be found parked in front of The Willis Wash and Lube car wash in Willis, Dukes, when Stevie ask's you to collect one. *Very common in Multiplayer, often spawning around the airport or Star Junction. *Often spawns in Algonquin near Middle Park. *Usually spawns in Dukes. *Frequently spawned when driving a Schafter in Lancaster. Grand Theft Auto V *TBA Trivia * In the GTA Vice City introduction, there is a unique Freeway with flame decals. It is possibly the beta Freeway. * In GTA San Andreas the Freeway has two exhaust gas plumes, on either side of the rear wheel, but only one exhaust on the right of the wheel. This implies that the freeway was originally meant to have two exhausts in the game. * In GTA San Andreas, the Freeway can be used to enter Area 69 by parking close enough to a vent in the base where there are no vehicles kept. Once stepping off you should land in the base and right on a minigun. There is visibly no way out by either killing CJ or getting out through the vent in the next room. * The Freeway and Faggio are the only vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories it only has a black paintjob. * In GTA IV, some game files (handling.dat and POLICE_SCANNER.rpf) refer to the Freeway as a "Bobber", although there already is a vehicle named "Freeway" in POLICE_SCANNER.rpf. "Bobber" may have been the Freeway's name in the GTA IV Beta.common\data\handling.dat>bikes>BOBBER pc\audio\Sfx\POLICE_SCANNER.rpf\MODEL\MOD_BOBBERpc\audio\Sfx\POLICE_SCANNER.rpf\MODEL\MOD_FREEWAY "Bobber" is a term that refers to a type of modified motorbike somewhat similar to a chopper. * Upon collecting all thirty vehicles for Stevie, he agrees to purchase vehicles from Niko Bellic. The Freeway can be sold to him for $2,000. * The Freeway plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA Liberty City Stories: Flashback FM. **GTA Vice City Stories: VCFL. **GTA IV'': Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. * In both of GTA IV's DLCs, the option of saddlebags on the Freeway was removed, for unknown reasons. * In GTA Liberty City Stories the Freeway has a licence plate of the state of Florida like in GTA Vice City. * In GTA San Andreas if one were to look at the back of the license plate on the Freeway the vehicle template is visible. * The Freeway in the 3D Universe appear to look like the Zombie bike from GTA IV. References Navigation }} de:Freeway es:Freeway nl:Freeway pl:Freeway Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Bikes Category:Gang Cars Category:Choppers Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:WMC Vehicles Category:Liberty City Cycles vehicles